


The Muggle Way

by violetclarity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, F/F, Sex Negotiation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetclarity/pseuds/violetclarity
Summary: When Pansy asks Hermione to try something new in the bedroom, Hermione gets bogged down in researching it.





	The Muggle Way

**Author's Note:**

> For May rarepair bingo: strap-ons, consulting a sex book, and dildos.

Pansy asked Hermione to fuck her with a strap-on, so Hermione decided she needed to do some research.

She settled into bed the next night with a heavy copy of The Witches’ Karma Sutra. Pansy leaned into her and inhaled the familiar smell of her curls, now tied up on the top of her head. She pressed a kiss to Hermione’s exposed neck, still slightly damp from her shower.

“Reading anything interesting?” she asked, leaning her chin on Hermione’s shoulder. The pages Hermione had the book open to featured a moving illustration of two women. One of them was lying on her back, legs spread wide, her head thrown back in pleasure.

Pansy shivered. “Anything you want to try out, perhaps?” she asked, pressing another kiss to Hermione’s ear.

“No,” Hermione said. “I wanted to ask you your opinion on some of these spells, actually.”

Pansy recognized Hermione’s research voice and drew back. “What spells?”

“Well, this book includes instructions for spells that create the illusion of a penis, rather than the giving partner actually having to wear a dildo. The book claims it increases control, but the downside is that you wouldn’t have a visible physical appendage to do anything else with,” she explained. “Would you be interested in that?”

“Mmm, not really,” Pansy said. “I like the idea of being able to blow you before you fuck me, and it sounds like I couldn’t do that with the spells.”

“True enough,” Hermione said. “I’ll keep researching.”

Two days later, an owl delivered a magazine of magical sex toys to their flat. Hermione spread it out across their kitchen table after they ate supper.

“See, these have different vibration options. This column are all self-thrusting. This one you can adjust by size. This brand is specifically designed to go with this harness -- it’s supposed to be top-rated, but some reviews say it’s only good for positions like missionary…”

“Hermione,” Pansy interrupted, laying a hand on top of her girlfriend’s. “Pick whatever makes you the most comfortable. I’m sure I’ll like it, but if I don’t we can get something else. I just really want you to fuck me.”

By the end of the following week, the magazine was still sitting on Hermione’s bedside table, various sticky notes protruding from the pages. They had sex Friday night, and after Pansy made Hermione come twice, once on her fingers and once against her mouth, she decided to broach the topic.

“We don’t have to do it if you aren’t comfortable,” she said. “Have sex with a strap-on, I mean. I know I said I wanted it, but I’m perfectly content if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” Hermione said, her cheeks still a little flushed. “Believe me, I want to. I’m just not used to the variety of magical sex toys, and I’m a little...nervous.”

Pansy kissed Hermione’s cheek and drew her down so they could snuggle up together.

“Take your time,” she said. “Really.”

That weekend, Hermione made a pros/cons list about her top ten harness choices that was so long it trailed from her desk onto the floor, and Pansy decided it was time to take matters into her own hands. On her way home from work on Monday she stopped into the small shop she’d always passed but never gone into. Once she was past the explosion of pink in the display window, she found the saleswoman to be wonderfully helpful, and Pansy left with two gift-wrapped boxes and an invitation to return anytime.

Pansy placed the presents on the bed and went to sit on the couch. When Hermione got home half an hour later, grumbling as she went to change out of her work robes, Pansy wasn’t surprised to see her girlfriend come back out of their bedroom in joggers and a loose t-shirt, holding the boxes.

“What are these?” Hermione asked, sitting down facing Pansy, one leg curled up beneath her.

“A little gift I got for you,” Pansy said, putting down her book and mirroring Hermione’s position.

“What for?”

“Because I felt like it,” Pansy said, grinning. “Do I need an excuse?”

Hermione made her embarrassed-but-pleased expression that Pansy so loved, and opened the top box.

Her movements slowed as she saw what was inside: the slightly curved, bright turquoise dildo Pansy had purchased that afternoon.

“Um, Pansy…”

“Open the other box,” Pansy said genly, and it was testimony to how far they’d come that Hermione did so without question, revealing a simple leather harness.

“What is this?” Hermione asked.

“I should hope you recognize it,” Pansy teased, and Hermione rolled her eyes. “I stopped by a Muggle sex toy shop on my way home,” Pansy explained. “We still don’t have to do it, but it seemed like you were getting so in your head about it, I wondered if you were just overwhelmed by the choices. I know how you can get. So I figured, we can try it out with these, and if we both like it, you can do all the research you want about the best magical equipment to purchase, and if we don’t, at least we’ve actually gotten around to trying it.”

Hermione’s expression was unfamiliar, and Pansy hoped she hadn’t overstepped. “What do you think?” she said.

Hermione kissed Pansy, deep and passionate, and when she pulled away her eyes are dark. “I think,” she said, “that you should go wait for me in the bedroom.”

Pansy didn’t need to be asked twice.

**Author's Note:**

> *insert request for kudos/comments here*


End file.
